We Three Princes
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: A twist of "Of Kings and Princes" - instead of willingly submitting to Zeus, Percy fights him off, seeking shelter by Jason and Nico after this disturbing experience. What are Nico and Jason to do now? Well, they have to set a proper claim, obviously. Jason/Nico/Percy, slashy threesome


PJatO || BigThreesome || PJatO || We Three Princes || PJatO || BigThreesome || PJatO

Title: We Three Princes – A Tale of Possessiveness and Jealousy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; somewhere after Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, doubling, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Jason/Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Nico, Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel, Tyson/Ella, Leo/Reyna, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Zeus/Percy (one-sided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Tyson, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Leo Valdez, Reyna Anderson, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean

Summary: A twist of my "Of Kings and Princes" - with Percy not wanting Zeus and running away to seek comfort in the two people he trusts most. Nico and Jason. Though what are the two going to do once they hear of Zeus' advantages towards their Sea Prince? Marking their territory, of course.

As requested by **shadowwalker6000 **- the twisted version of "Of Kings and Princes". It had actually been fun to write. Though I got majorly distracted by the Leyna at the beginning... Goodness, I love Reyna. And I love Leo. Feeling so bad for both the more I read of MoA...

**We Three Princes**

_A Tale of Possessiveness and Jealousy_

"GO THALIA!"

Leo jumped slightly as the loud and booming voice of Phoebe reached his ear. He turned to glare, though he couldn't make her out in the crowd. Grunting slightly, he turned to his girlfriend.

"Have you seen Frank, Rey? We wanted to meet with him, Annabeth and Piper!"

The daughter of Bellona shook her head, her eyes scanning the crowd too. She had just been deep in a conversation with Rachel and Clarisse when the enthusiastic screaming of the huntress had disturbed them. Not finding their friends anywhere, she turned back to the other girls.

Rachel was holding a 'Nico Will Win – Oracle Approved'-sign in her hands, grinning mischievously. While Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris held a banner that read 'Jackson, You Better Win Or I'll Punch You In The Face!'. Though Chris seemed pretty distracted talking to Jake and Will. The gay couple was neutral in this, hoping for all their friends to give their best. Will wore a white shirt with a red cross on the chest – marking him as a member of the emergency team.

Reyna chuckled amused at their friends' heated discussions on who would win, grasping her newly found boyfriend's hand. Her eyes wandered over to Leo, observing how the Latino's ears steamed. They had been dating for a couple of weeks now, ever since the crew of the Argo II had returned from Rome with a newly rescued Nico. She had been impressed by him. By his strength. Not so much the physical strength, but more so his will to help his friends and do everything demi-godly possible to save the day. He had comforted her about Jason and had, all in all, been completely wonderful to her. At first she had been reluctant to make a move – he had only been disappointed in the department of love so far. But when she learned that he had suffered just as much at the hands of Lady Aphrodite/Venus, she had gathered her courage and leaned up to kiss him. Since then they had been dating. But he still started to burn or steam whenever she touched him. It was cute.

So now, to celebrate the return of Nico di Angelo and the victorious mission to Rome, they were playing a little game. It was more for bonding between Romans and Greeks than anything else, really. The trust between them still needed to grow (and Octavian was no help there). So they had decided to have a little race. A race between the children of the Big Three. And, to keep it fair and square, they mixed the three realms as good as possible. Jason and Percy were running against two other teams. Against Nico and Thalia, as well as Hazel and Tyson. The goal was to get as fast as possible from Camp Jupiter over to Camp Half-Blood, without any magical pets like Tempest, Arion or Blackjack though. And without shadow-traveling – otherwise Nico and Thalia would have been victorious before the race would have really started. Every monster slayed brought extra points and the most neutral observers, the Amazons, counted said points.

"Let's just have a seat now. We'll find the others eventually", decided Reyna.

"Suppose you're right, girl", nodded Clarisse with a frown. "I can see Grace and Jackson closing in on the others. I don't want to miss this. Hurry."

They forced their way to a group of still vacant seats, Rachel fishing for a bag of popcorn from her back-pack. Reyna sat down between Clarisse and Leo, enjoying the conversations with the other daughter of war very much. While her boyfriend (thinking that still send a giddy feeling through her body) was busy discussing a thing or another with his older brother. The children of Hephaestus had worked hard on the flying cameras that followed the three teams to give live-streams of the race. All three cameras currently showed the same picture. The six children of the Big Three at the Grand Canyon, quarreling about one thing or another (the bystanders were too loud to properly understand what the racers were talking about). This would certainly prove to be interesting.

/break\

Nico was annoyed. More than annoyed. Why had he been so unlucky to end up with Thalia? The daughter of Zeus kept teasing him about one thing or the other...

"Don't look at me with that grumpy face of yours", grunted Thalia irritated. "I know you'd prefer to be teamed up with my brother so you two could use the time to exchange spit."

"Gross. And shut up, Thals", hissed the son of Hades with a blush.

It was true that he and Jason had kind of started dating during their journey back from Rome. The son of Jupiter had kept a close eye on Nico, mostly because he was suspicious as to why Nico had known of both camps. But soon that interest turned into quite a different kind of interest. They had ended up making out in the stables (which had led to a very embarrassing lecture from Coach Hedge). So now they were kind of dating. Kind of because they had both more or less projected their desires for Percy onto each other. Nico for his part had always been crushing on Percy, ever since they had first met. And Jason seemed to be trying to impress Percy with everything he did, trying to prove that he was the stronger hero (that he so could dominate Percy – on more fields than just the battlefield). Though thanks to the fact that Percy Jackson was the most oblivious person on this planet when it came to the matters of the heart, both were quite desperate by now. And when they had been alone in the stables that one night, suppressed aggressions and sexual desires had broken loose and led to a very passionate night. They had decided that perhaps if they joined forces they may manage to conquer Percy's heart. So far, that plan had failed...

He got pulled out of his thoughts as something – or rather someone – hit him upside the head. He heard with one ear how someone screamed something along the lines of 'Flying bacon', which didn't really make sense to him. Rubbing the backside of his head, he glared at his cousin.

"Your sister and Tyson just passed us", growled Thalia. "Come on now."

"Aw, you could at least wait so I can kiss my boyfriend", grinned someone behind them.

Nico frowned and turned, though what he saw made his frown melt. Percy and Jason were jogging towards them. The blonde was the first to reach them, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist to pull the younger demi-god into a short kiss.

"So you two caught up to us too, eh?", chuckled the son of Hades against the scarred lip.

"We had a minotaur to slay, but now we plan on surpassing you, yeah", smirked Jason.

"And our oblivious Sea Prince...?", whispered Nico and frowned into Percy's direction.

"I'm trying. Really. But it's impossible", grunted the son of Jupiter and shook his head. "He just won't get it, regardless of what I do. I think we need to tie him to a bed and fuck him so he may understand what we want from him. Though I doubt he'd understand that too..."

"Aw, poor you", snickered Nico amused. "I have to put up with your sister. I'd trace her against our gorgeous Sea Prince any day, believe me."

"No. I think I rather keep Percy", grinned the Roman, pecking Nico's lips a last time. "Good luck."

He let go of his Ghost Prince and turned back to Percy, grabbing his cousin's hand to pull him along after Tyson and Hazel. The son of Poseidon stumbled after him at first. Though then he adapted to Jason's pace. Which led to them nearly falling down the Grand Canyon as the son of Jupiter paused in front of the cliff. Percy crashed against the blonde's back, but the Roman caught him.

"Easy there", chuckled the son of Jupiter, wrapping his arms around the smaller half-blood.

"Well, then just don't stop so sudden!", hissed the Greek a little flustered. "Damn..."

The son of Poseidon turned to glare down the stone walls. This was a dead end. He watched how his brother and Hazel marched off towards a passage way. Then he turned to the other direction, assuming there must be a bridge somewhere too. Just to see Thalia and Nico heading that direction.

"Well, what are we going to do now? Staying?", frowned the black-haired boy.

"We're not staying here. Just waiting until they are out of the way", smirked the son of Jupiter.

His arms were still wrapped around Percy's waist though now they tightened their grip. Percy blinked doe-eyed and stared up at the blonde. Why was Jason hugging him like that? He wasn't Nico after all. The thought made his heart clench a little. Sure, he was happy for them both. After everything Nico had been through, he deserved to be happy. And so did Jason. But Percy couldn't help himself, he somehow felt... left out? He was jealous. And he wasn't sure of whom of the two he was more jealous. But he was very sure that he really disliked that feeling. It wasn't like him to feel that way. He was normally always happy for his friends. But with everyone so happy, he felt left out. He was that single, odd number amidst his friends. Annabeth had moved on with Piper, Hazel and Frank were happily together, Jason and Nico had found each other, even Reyna had finally found a boy that only cared about her. It just wasn't really fair. But he didn't quite understand why Jason's and Nico's relationship bothered him the most...

"I don't understand", mumbled Percy with a pouty expression.

He really disliked not understanding. It made people assume that he really was just a seaweed brain.

"We'll take a short-cut", smiled Jason, his grip tightening even more.

The blonde took a step towards the cliff. Percy's eyes widened in realization.

"You can't be serious! No! Really not!", yelped the son of Poseidon. "I'd rather climb!"

"Percy", chuckled Jason. "Just trust me. I won't drop you or anything."

"I trust you", replied the Sea Prince still afraid. "I just don't trust our father."

"Don't worry about him", hummed the son of Jupiter "Not while I'm with you."

That was the last thing Jason said before the lightning hit him and everything went black...

/break\

"Jason? Jason, come on dude! Wake up!"

Jason groaned in pain and blinked his eyes open. There were faces. Many faces. The most prominent ones were those of his best friend, his sister and his boyfriend.

"What happened?", groaned the son of Jupiter.

"Will! Will, he's awake!", called Annabeth from somewhere behind Thalia.

Jason blinked again, holding his head with one hand and trying to sit up with the help of his other hand. He took another look around, taking his surroundings in. They were in the infirmary on the Argo II, which meant the bystanders had collected them. The demi-gods had built bleachers and giant screens on board of the Argo II, televisions in every cabin, everything so they could watch the race while following in the gigantic battleship-turned-home-entertainment-system.

Leo, Reyna, Nico and Thalia were sitting around his bed. Clarisse and Chris were off a bit behind, talking in hushed voices to Frank and Hazel. Probably about what had happened at the Grand Canyon. Annabeth, Piper and Rachel were half-listening to the conversation while calling Will.

"The Canyon", murmured the blonde, his eyes widened. "Percy! Where is he?!"

"We don't know", replied his sister, her eyebrows knitted in worry.

"What's that supposed to mean?!", growled the son of Jupiter aggravated.

"It means that my dumbass of a boyfriend got blasted out of the sky", growled Nico back, defending Thalia. "And Percy disappeared. Tyson collected you from the bottom of the Canyon while Hazel IMed Leo and me... The race got canceled and the ship collected us."

"Get out of my way so I can check on my patient!", grunted Will, pushing past them.

"How's it, doc? Will I live?", chuckled Jason with a half-grin.

Which earned him two quite painful hits upside his head. He blinked and stared at Thalia and Nico.

"You're lucky", grunted the son of Apollo with a glare. "It seemed your father only wanted you out of the way to get Percy. You'll be fine again though."

"But why should father kidnap Percy? That doesn't make sense", muttered Thalia confused.

"Anyway. You lot can contemplate that outside", declared Will stubbornly. "He needs rest!"

"You're not getting me out of here", growled Nico with a glare.

The son of Apollo rolled his eyes, but nodded. He herded everyone else outside until Nico and Jason were alone. The Ghost Prince crawled into the bed, cuddling up to his boyfriend. They spend about half an hour cuddling in silence, Nico glad that Jason was alright and Jason sorting his thoughts. And his guilt. He had pushed Percy into agreeing to fly with him and now Percy was... Jason had no idea where Percy was, with who and why he was there.

"Do you think Percy is alright?", whispered Nico worried.

"I have no-", started Jason, just to be interrupted by a flickering rainbow.

The couple turned to stare at the image in the rainbow. It was Percy. A very confused Percy. A very half-naked and confused Percy. They only saw his shoulders and face. But he was definitely not wearing his orange camp-shirt. And his hair was pointing into every direction. And... was that a hickey on his neck?! Jason and Nico exchanged a baffled look.

"Percy?", asked the son of Hades slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Where are you? What happened?", wanted the blonde to know.

"I... I don't know", muttered the wide-eyed son of Poseidon, rubbing the hickey on his neck. "I... Olympus. I'm on Olympus. Can you... Can you come and get me, please?"

"Shall I send Mrs. O'Leary?", asked the Ghost Prince softly.

"No!", replied Percy, shaking his head hastily. "You! Can _you_ come and get me, please? I... Zeus..."

"We're on our way, Perce", murmured the son of Hades. "Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Hurry, please... I don't know if I can fend Zeus off a second time...", pleaded Percy.

The rainbow vanished and Jason and Nico locked eyes. This was not looking good.

"How are we supposed to find him on Olympus?", grunted the Roman irritated.

"I can find him anywhere", muttered the Ghost Prince back. "Just hold on tight."

The blonde obeyed, though he wasn't sure why. He wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist and the next second, they were consumed by the shadows. Jason yelped surprised. He had never shadow-traveled before. Percy had talked about it, yes, but he had never tried it himself. It was a tickling, exciting sensation, reminding him of the feeling he got when he was flying.

"That's pretty amazing", gaped Jason as they stumbled out of the shadows.

Nico grinned broadly and wanted to give a witty reply, but his grin died as he saw the heap of bedsheets in the corner of the room. Only in the back of his mind did he note that this was one of the countless rooms on Olympus. Though the bedsheets were way more interesting. Because Percy's head poked out of them, having the blanket wrapped around his body.

"Percy... are you... naked?", asked Jason slowly and walked up to the frightened boy.

Wide, sea-green eyes stared at them, his fingers still clawed into the bedsheets. Jason and Nico noted that the thing on Percy's neck was indeed a hickey. And by far not the only one. The Ghost Prince wrapped his arms around the son of Poseidon, pulling him into a hug.

"I... I think Zeus tried to... to... have sex with me", yelped Percy, a bit beside himself. "Can we go?"

The son of Jupiter frowned and laid his arms around both his Greeks. Nico transported them safely through the shadows and back into the infirmary where they landed on the bed. Both, Nico and Jason, had their arms wrapped possessively and protectively around their cousin.

"Are you alright?", asked Jason once they were settled in the bed. "Did he... hurt you? Did he..."

"I'm not defenseless", huffed the son of Poseidon, though he still pulled the blanket closer around himself. "I kicked him in the balls when he was trying to put his—his..."

Percy blushed furiously and stopped telling, instead biting his lips. Jason glared dangerously, furious that his father would do such a thing with Percy! And Nico was busy running his fingers through the soft, black hair of their Sea Prince in a soothing manner.

"Are you sure you're alright, Perce?", whispered the Ghost Prince.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm alright", nodded the son of Poseidon with a soft smile and leaned back against them. "I somehow always feel better when I'm with you guys..."

"Really now?", chuckled Jason darkly. "Wonder what may be the reason for that..."

How could that boy be this blind? Jason really wondered how Annabeth had managed to get together with him at all. Not that it had lasted long between them... Wait. His sister had told him how the two had gotten together. Annabeth had kissed Percy. The most obvious way of showing someone that you like them in that way. And after what Zeus had just tried, Jason really wanted to make sure that everyone – including the oblivious Sea Prince himself – knew that Percy belonged to them and only to them. He caught Percy's neck and pulled the Greek's head closer until their lips met in a sparks-flying passion. Wide, sea-green eyes stared at him surprised for a moment. Then, the hero of Olympus pushed him off harshly, gaping at him.

"Nico-", wanted Percy to protest, pointing out that Jason had a boyfriend.

Though Nico took that as an invitation, pulling the son of Poseidon into a heated kiss of their own. Jason used that time to sit down behind Percy and pull the blanket out of his way. His hands tenderly caressed the Sea Prince's upper thighs, making Percy moan into the kiss.

"What are you doing?", asked the son of Poseidon confused. "First Zeus, now you... Is everyone going crazy now?! You're a couple. You're happy. Stop it."

"We're a couple", nodded Nico in agreement, emphasizing every point with leaving a hickey along Percy's collar-bone. "We're happy. We're crazy. And we want you."

"Father has no right to touch what's ours", growled Jason possessively, leaving a hickey of his own on Percy's neck while his hands worked the slowly hardening member of their Sea Prince.

"Funny. Your father said something similar about you", grunted Percy with a frown. "What are you doing there? Please stop it, Jay!"

"We want you, Jackson, you moron", sighed the son of Jupiter a bit irritated. "And now we'll take you. Can't take the chances of someone else being faster, can we?"

Percy blushed again, though this time so much brighter, as Nico wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the Sea Prince's cheeks apart. The son of Poseidon really wanted to push against the Ghost Prince's chest and send him tumbling down the bed. Though... No, he actually didn't. Back in the palace, all he had wanted was for Zeus to leave him alone, but this felt different, somehow... He enjoyed their tender caresses and those – dear lords, where was di Angelo putting his fingers?!

"Nico!", yelped Percy embarrassed. "What are you doing there?!"

"Preparing you, seaweed brain", grunted Nico in a well-duh-voice. "So we can fuck you."

"Jason", gasped Percy in a pleading way, turning to his other cousin. "Tell him to stop!"

"Really?", asked the Roman curiously. "Do you really want to stop? You're rock-hard ever since Nico pushed his fingers up your ass. It seems to me that you enjoy the attention."

The Ghost Prince smirked in agreement, putting a fourth and sixth finger to work, stretching the tight heat as much as possible, caressing the silken walls with his fingertips. Percy only noted absentmindedly how Jason stood, because the sensation of being touched in that manner was too distracting for him. He had his fingers clawed into Nico's back, scratching the Ghost Prince.

"Ah, here it is! That stupid gel Will uses for the x-rays", grinned Jason pleased.

He came back to the bed, throwing the gel onto the bed and getting rid of his own clothes. Once all his clothes were on the floor, he took the gel again and opened the lid, pouring a big amount of it onto his already hard member. Locking eyes with his boyfriend, he positioned himself behind Percy. Nico nodded shortly, pulling Percy closer the moment Jason pushed into the widely opened entrance of the Sea Prince. Percy gasped at the big intruder, whimpering slightly while Nico reluctantly let go of the stretched hole so he could undress himself. The last piece of clothes hadn't even hit the floor when Nico was already busy lubing his own cock. Jason sucked Percy's neck, thrusting lazily into the blissfully tight ass of their Sea Prince. Once Nico was satisfied with the slickness of his dick, he took Percy's arms again to place them around his neck. The still whimpering Sea Prince held onto him tightly. Smirking wickedly at Nico, the blonde lifted Percy's legs, spreading them invitingly. Percy's growing blush indicated that he was feeling embarrassed at being so exposed. But the cock hitting his prostate suffocated any kind of protest.

"This will hurt", whispered Nico against rosy lips. "But it'll be worth it."

He slowly pushed into the older demi-god, right next to the Roman. Nico and Jason moaned in ecstasy upon feeling their boyfriend next to them within Percy. The son of Poseidon gave a strangled gasp at first, pressing his eyes closed tightly as he was stretched so painfully much. But Jason and Nico made sure to make him feel good all too soon, roughly hitting the boy's prostate at often as possible, cunning fingers teasing Percy's member until the inevitable orgasm approached. The Sea Prince groaned hoarsely as he came hard, collapsing between the strong arms of his lovers. Though the other two demi-gods were still very much enjoying his tight ass, thrusting harder and rougher to draw sinful noises from the normally tame mouth.

"You like it, admit it", grunted Jason into his hear, biting the earlobe. "Enjoying our cocks. I told you, I'd own your ass."

"In a fight", protested Percy and blushed. "You said you'd own my ass in a fight."

"Well, that way or the other, I now own your ass", grinned the son of Jupiter. "And you like it."

"Come on, Perce",growled Nico encouragingly, dipping his fingers in the puddle of cum on his stomach, guiding them to Percy's lips. "Admit that you love having our cocks up your ass."

Blushing even more furiously, the son of Poseidon reluctantly licked the Ghost Prince's fingers clean, though he stayed silent. His body was still in a post-orgasmic bliss, his walls cramping down on his two lovers. And even though both tried to stay strong, they couldn't last any longer. They came nearly simultaneously, filling Percy with their hot seed. The Sea Prince moaned.

"Yes", whimpered Percy hoarsely, his eyes closed in bliss. "Yes, I really like—this. You. It all."

"Good", chuckled the blonde pleased, slowly placing their Sea Prince on the bed and cuddling close next to him. "Very good. Because we'll repeat this exercise very, very, very often."

"And very, very, very soon", grinned Nico, stealing a kiss from Percy.

"Okay", grinned the son of Poseidon sleepily, closing his eyes. "Better than with Zeus..."

"I'll hope so", grunted Jason slightly offended and watched Percy drifting off into sleep.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
